Question: Emily is a gardener. She plants $22$ roses in a garden. Each row has $2$ roses. How many rows of roses did Emily plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of rows of roses that Emily planted is the total number of roses that she planted divided by the number of roses in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $22\text{ roses} \div 2\text{ roses per row}$ $22\text{ roses} \div 2\text{ roses per row} = 11\text{ rows}$